pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Alien Sniper Rifle
|rateoffire = 64 |capacity = 10 |mobility = 85 |upgrade = None |cost = 1525 |Level required = 44 |grade = |released = 14.0.0 |theme = Alien/futuristic themed |number = 349 }} The Alien Sniper Rifle is a Sniper Weapon introduced in the 14.0.0 update. Appearance It has the same color scheme and style of the other "Alien" themed weapons in the game, having a White body, light blue lighting, a dark blue muzzle, and some dark blue details and accents. Strategy This weapon is best used and medium to long ranges, though it can be used in some short ranged scenarios within closed rooms and hallways. Tips *Use this similarly to the Laser Bow, both work almost exactly the same, except this requires the user to reload. *The laser bounces on the walls multiple times, use it's Ricochet attribute to attack enemies around walls and corners. **You may also try to aim for the ground for it to bounce off to the enemy, but this takes quite some skill. *Aim for the head and take full advantage of this weapon's scope. *Switch to a non-luminescent weapon if you wish to go in a dark place,, since it features glowing parts, which allows enemies to track you down. *Use this in hallways to make use of the ricochet attribute. *This weapon has quite a high capacity, so feel free to spam the weapon in hallways without running out of ammunition. *This does high damage so if the enemy is hit but not killed, using a high fire rate primary will finish them. *This weapon is able to be used for Three Category Spam, because it doesn't have any delay when switching. Counters * You can counter this weapon similarly to how you would counter the Laser Bow or the Alien Gun by strafing and making yourself a difficult target. * Try attacking in close ranges using a high efficiency and high damaging weapon. * Move swiftly in close ranges to confuse the enemy, simultaneously attack them with a shotgun or a melee weapon. * Perform the Category spam to kill the user and remember to rocket jump. But be aware of the caveats using this strategy such as slow pullout time for some weapons. * Attack its users from behind or while he is reloading. Recommended Maps * Sniper Forts * Silent School Equipment Setups This weapon works well at virtually all ranges provided that one is skilled enough. Equip a fast firing, close range weapon such as a shotgun to finish players off. Trivia * This weapon is the fourth "Alien" themed weapon to be added to the game. ** The others are Alien Rifle, Alien Blaster, Alien Bouncer and the Alien Cannon. * It's one of the few Snipers in the game to feature a 6x zoom scope. This is because a nerf on the scope in 15.3.0 update, from a 10x zoom to 6x zoom. * It is the very first weapon to have 4 attributes, all of the other weapons only can have 3 attributes or have some attributes not mentioned. Though it is changed to have 3 attributes shown after the 15.3.0 update. * It was a 3 hit kill when released, but now it is 1-2 headshots kill. * It is the second sniper with the "Ricochet" ability, the first being the Laser Bow. ** Both seem to have the same color scheme/theme as well as nearly the same stats and attributes, except the alien sniper requires the user to reload, since the other is a bow which requires no reload. * In the 15.1.0 update, this, along with the Royal Sniper Rifle turned into an automatic sniper rifle as a glitch. Both of these weapons had Fire Rates of 97. * it is currently a one shot headshot when maxed out. * This weapon formerly sounded like the Alien Blaster. * It also looks similar to the Nerf Modulus Longstrike ECS-6. Category:Ricochet Category:Piercing Shot Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Laser Category:Single Shots Category:Legendary